


Fire and Ice

by Quinzellll



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinzellll/pseuds/Quinzellll
Summary: Stepping into the shower she gasped, the sudden heat of the water so abrasive against her winter kissed flesh. Bracing herself against the heat, she leaned further into the water, allowing her whole body to slowly defrost and melt under the jets of the shower... Modern day AU..





	

The room was silent save from the occasional rustling leaves caused by autumn winds outside her window. Autumn was a beautiful time of year Lucy thought, everything turning red as if on fire although the winds carried whispers of ice and cold. It was beautifully poetic. Raising her hand to the window she stilled, transfixed by the warm red glow of the sunset through the autumn leaves, fingers stinging from the cold. 

Eyes glazing over as she watched the pattern of dimming sunlight through the leaves, Lucy let her mind wander, running away to a different land where the trees were even more beautiful yet she did not notice for she only had eyes for him.

She didn’t know how long she stood there, long enough for the sun to completely set, snuffing out the fire outside her window, leaving her only with the cold. Lucy shuddered, definitely time for a shower she thought to herself, dropping clothes in her path to her ensuite. Soon she was freezing, in her daydream she had forgotten to turn on the heating and with the icy winds speaking the beginnings of frost and snow, her room had become quite cold. However she didn’t mind, instead she relished in the heightened sensations the cool temperature brought her, humming quietly as she made her way to the shower. 

“And I see fire, burning the trees” Lucy sung quietly to herself, smiling slightly at how she took the lyrics to be beautiful and calming, even though they were written about a mystical war. She didn’t know why but the strangeness of a magical land, even one riddled with battles felt relaxing and almost homely to her. Stepping into the shower she gasped, the sudden heat of the water so abrasive against her winter kissed flesh. Bracing herself against the heat, she leaned further into the water, allowing her whole body to slowly defrost and melt under the jets of the shower. 

Edmund smiled, listening to Lucy’s soft singing echo through the house as he opened the door. They were on holiday, it was their first year anniversary so he had rented out a log cabin in a forest, determined to spend some quality time with his beloved before both the snow and work buried them. He knew this would remind her of the days they spent as friends, living out childhood adventures and dreams of magical beings and places. His smile only grew as he noticed the trail of clothing leading towards the ensuite, by now a small tendril of steam rising from the doorway. Kicking off his boots Edmund slowly followed the trail, doing his best to keep quiet. Shrugging off his jacket and pulling his jumper and shirt off all at once. He could feel his desire growing yet he still maintained his slow yet unyielding approach. Stepping out of his pants, Edmund shivered, the cold air drawing a ripple of goosebumps across his toned torso. If the cold air had done the to him, he couldn’t wait to see what it had done to Lucy’s petite chest. Finally reaching the door, he pushed it further open, his smile turning into a smirk as he stepped inside. 

Lucy gasped, feeling cold hands wrap around her waist from behind, shivering as she felt a cool, hard body press against her. The hands wondered as arms pulled her flush against the man behind her, the stark contrast of the hot water and cool, unrelenting planes of his body igniting a fire within her, not just against her skin. 

“Edmund..” she whispered, leaning back into the man slowly warming behind her. 

“Lucy” he replied, his voice heavy with lust.   
She slowly turned, feeling the hands upon her waist now roaming her back as she looked up at him. Placing her small hands upon his chest she smiled, looking up at his eyes now brimming with desire. A desire she now felt growing bigger and bigger inside of her, burning in her stomach and encouraging her pulse to grow faster and faster. Sliding her hands across the muscles of his chest and abdomen she looked down, fluttering her eyelashes at where their torsos were pressed together. She could feel him growing hard as she pulled herself even closer to him, leaning up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted an eternity, neither of them willing or able to end it. Finally Lucy pulled away, lips flushed, gasping for breath. 

“Edmund” the want in her voice growing as he leaned down, assaulting her neck with what seemed like a thousand kisses, each one feeding the growing fire inside her more and more. 

The fire only grew greater as one hand snaked down to caress her ass as the other moved over her chest, fingers rolling and pinching her nipple deliciously. All she could do was moan and gasp, her breaths quickening as he dropped down, allowing his mouth to envelop the other nipple, the hand playing with her ass now creeping between her legs and playing with something much more sensitive. Lucy whimpered as his talented fingers found her clit, applying the perfect amount of pressure and moving exactly where she wanted him to. Lucy whimpered as his fingers started to slip inside of her, curling and straightening ever so slowly as his thumb traced circles over her clit. She could feel him moaning against her breast, the hot water running over their bodies, his now rock solid dick pressing against her leg as she trembled against him. She was completely at his mercy, powerless as he worked, knowing exactly what she liked and exactly what to do to have her coming undone before him. And she was coming undone before him. 

Throwing her head back she felt the cool tiles hit her body as she leaned into them, hands now grasping at Edmund, tangling in his hair as her inner muscles began to tighten. Breaths coming in short gasps and moans, she pulled at Edmund’s hair desperate for release. 

He could feel her tightening around his fingers as her body began to quiver. Dropping down even further Edmund pushed another finger into her delicious heat, quickly looking up to savour the look on her face, a look of pure pleasure. Just as she was almost coming he stilled, smirking up at her as she whined at the sudden loss of stimulation. Chuckling softly at the wanton look of need in her eyes pumped his fingers back in and out of her, curling them as he licked a trail from her entrance to her clit, quickly sucking and licking in time with his fingers. The sudden added stimulation was all to much for Lucy, muscles spasming as she cried out her release, pleasure coursing throughout her entire body in waves as she slumped against the wall, feeling Edmund slowly stop his ministrations carefully bringing his fingers to her mouth without touching the streams of water, allowing her to taste herself on his fingers. 

With a sudden burst of energy Lucy pulled his fingers from her mouth and launched herself at him, crashing their lips together underneath the jets of the shower. Wrenching her lips from his, she grinned wickedly up at him, giving him no warning as she jumped up into his arms, legs wrapping around his middle. Startled, Edmund instinctively caught her, hands wrapping around her thighs as she kissed his neck, soft pecks becoming more and more aggressive until he was sure she’d leave a bruise, not that he minded. 

“Well this is a surprise, Lucy dearest” Edmund drawled, her current position making his dick twitch with anticipation. 

Feeling his involuntary movements she chuckled against his neck. 

“You were the one who disrupted my shower, shouldn’t I be the one asking the questions?” She fired back at him between kisses. 

Pulling away from his neck her face turned serious, leaning closer to him, cheek brushing his jaw she let her voice grow low, husky,   
“I need you”. 

Without a moments hesitation Edmund thrust up into her, quickly pulling her down onto him until he was completely sheathed inside her warmth. Groaning he stilled, waiting for her to accomodate to his impressive size. 

She could feel her insides burning slightly at the sudden intrusion but she didn’t care, right now she loved the fire. The burn of the hot water, the heat of their skin pressed together, the fire growing in her stomach that she just needed to explode. Wriggling her hips she urged him to keep moving, biting his earlobe a little as encouragement. It didn’t take long for Edmund to get the message, slowly starting to rock back and forth inside her, shaking in attempts to not let his lust take over and go too fast. She could feel his member throbbing steadily inside of her, his body trembling as he slowly moved. She knew he was trying to be gentle for her but it wasn’t enough, not this time. Tensing herself around him she pulled back and looked him in the eye. 

“Edmund” she stated voice still husky with desire, “I need you to be rough”. 

It was as if something snapped inside him, seeing his beautiful Lucy tell him to let go, to unleash all of his lust upon her, it was all he could do but comply. Pulling almost entirely out of her, he slammed back in, his hips snapping up in an almost violent motion. He continued to pull out and then thrust himself back inside her, relishing in the sounds she was making, each time he pushed into her she let out a moan, fingers clutching at his shoulders, mouth agape with lust. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, he let one hand stop supporting her and reached down to squeeze his balls. Groaning as she tensed around him, he pulled completely out, slapping his dick against her clit a few times before thrusting back into her. Hard. 

His hands found her ass as he pushed her against the wall, the water now hitting his back, stinging where Lucy had left scratch marks. He pounded into her, each thrust seemingly reaching deeper than before. Leaning down to bite her neck her could feel her legs squeezing his body even tighter, much like her pussy was squeezing his cock. She felt so good, so hot around him. Their moans echoed around the room, bouncing off the tiles, sounding like music to their ears. 

Gasping as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, Lucy clutched as his shoulder. leaving crescent shaped indents in the flesh.   “There” she moaned, “oh, yes, right there”. 

Edmund growled, repeating his actions pounding into her harder and faster, fuelled by the growing noises each thrust drew from his beloved’s mouth. He felt himself tighten his grip on her hips as he thrust into her, her back slamming against the tile with every movement. Lucy’s breath was growing ragged, her insides beginning to quiver as she drew nearer and nearer to her release. She loved every second of it, the feel of being between him and the cool tile wall, the hot water running in rivers across their bodies, their moans mixing together, the force and passion behind his thrusts, hitting her exactly right every time. She was so close and she knew he was too, his moans turning into grunts, his hips snapping harder and harder into her. He was so deep all she could feel was him, his body against hers, his cock throbbing and it slid inside of her, his pelvis hitting her clit with every thrust. 

Edmund’s thrusts became erratic as he felt her become impossibly tight around his member, shuddering as he desperately tried to maintain his rhythm. All of a sudden it was too much her, moans becoming louder and louder until the fire inside of her finally exploded, sending a rush of sensation and pleasure throughout her entire body. Her pussy clamped like a vice around his dick as she clung on to him, her orgasm ripping through her. Listening to her come and feeling her inner muscles contract pushed Edmund over the edge, burying himself inside her he roared out his release, sending white hot streams of seed deep within her. The sensation only made Lucy’s orgasm even stronger, eyes tightly closed as she hugged him close. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them willing to move as he slowly softened inside of her. Finally he slipped out, gently kissing her forehead as the melted into the hot water together.


End file.
